WHERE IS MY TEA!
by Chalinaroses
Summary: Three people decide to take away from England something very dear to him. What will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING-Contains countries that have come from my strange mind (wa ha ha), and, although this is painfully obvious, Hetalia doesn't belong to me. (duh.)Although Eire Nyhan and Gladys Kinsey both do. (duh.)And I use human names. (duh.) So, enjoy. WA HA HA._ _Oh, and if you look up Eire, Gladys, and Kinsey on the internet, I picked those names for a purpose. _

"Okay." Peter said, grinning and fidgeting in his chair, swinging his legs freely. "So what's the plan?"

Two countries and one Sealand were grouped in the small living room in the house of Ireland, Eire Nyhan. Wales, Gladys Kinsey, was sitting in another chair a few feet from Peter's, both giving Eire, who was sitting on the comfy red couch across from them, their attention.

"Well," Eire said, giving them a sly smile and putting down her teacup with tedious slowness. She straightened up, smiled at the two of them, and said-

"We're going to play a little trick on Iggy.

"WIN!" Peter said, pumping his fist in the air.

Gladys rolled her eyes. "What kind of expression is _win?"_ Out of the three, Gladys was definitely the most like England. "Speak proper English, won't you, Peter?"

"So what're we gonna do?" Peter asked Eire, ignoring Gladys completely.

"Well…" She said, pausing to tuck a rebel dark-auburn ringlet behind her left ear, only to scrunch up her eyebrows in frustration when it popped right back out again. "We're going to do something very simple, but something that will really…_disturb _him."

"What is it? Arthur rarely gets upset over anything, except _improper grammar._" She shot a playful look at Peter, who stuck his tongue out at her. Although like England in many ways, she was much more like Ireland or Sealand in her playfulness.

"Well, you see." Eire replied. "My sister, she told me this really interesting story once." She twirled her lone curl in her relatively straight hair around her pointer finger. "She told me that one day, she re-organized Iggy's cabinets a bit, and when he came back from the meeting he'd been to, he went BERSERK when he couldn't find his tea." Her dark blue eyes sparkled mysteriously.

"So-you're saying..." Gladys said, a small grin spreading over her face, her sea-green eyes shining.

"That's right." Eire said, crossing her legs and shaking back her long hair. "We're going to steal Arthur's tea from him."

_That's right. My character minions are going to steal from poor Arthur his precious tea. If you have any criticism, please don't be shy; rip apart my story limb from limb. I'd really appreciate feedback. And if you just like the story, say that too. Even though it's only one tiny chapter in._


	2. Chapter 2

"_AwesomeCountry to GreenKara, report."_

Peter crouched behind an English Boxwood shrub, watching his designated angle of Arthur's house. Eire had weaseled out of her sister that today England would be leaving the house, and she would be spending the week back in Northern Ireland as of the day previous. They just didn't know _when_ Arthur would be leaving.

"_Movement in window 4, Iggy-movement probable in window 6 soon."_

Peter looked at the walkie-talkie in his hand. He had mad spy skills, he knew; he just couldn't get the fancy dialogue right. He pushed the Talk button.

"_Erm…okay…"_

Eire's voice came on the speaker almost instantly.

"_*sigh*_ _the fourth window from the left, Arty might go in front of the window two down from theythat one. Okay, Peter?"_

"_Don't call me that! We're using _code._ I'm AwesomeCountry, remember?"_

"_FINE. AwesomeCountry, get back to spying." _Although her voice was serious, you could hear the laughter in it.

"_HEY! HEY! He's coming out of the house!" _ Gladys whispered hurriedly into her walkie-talkie. She could see from her position behind a small Guelder Rose bush.

"_Good job, HoodLane."_

"_For the millionth time, Peter, HudLan. HEED. LAN." _She shook her head, smiling again at Peter's apparent inability to speak Welsh.

"_Here he comes, folks. Shh!" _Eire whispered, putting down the walkie-talkie and shifting a little bit. They had been outside England's house for a little less than an hour observing, and her position in this cherry tree was getting uncomfortable. She situated her hip more securely against the bark and wiggled her feet a bit, watching Arthur come out of the house, lock the fancy wooden door, and head down the paved walkway.

"_Be careful, Petey, he's coming your way." _Eire said playfully.

"_I told you to call me AwesomeCountry!"_

"_Shh!" _

Eire, Gladys, and after Arthur had passed his hiding-shrub Peter, watched as Arthur made his way down towards the garage, whistling "God Save the Queen". A few seconds later they heard a car start, and then they were watching his car pull out of the driveway and away.

"_Okay, go!" _Eire commanded, and in a matter of seconds they trio was grouped in front of England's front door.

"How are we gonna-" Peter started to say, and smiled when Eire pulled two bobby pins out of the pocket of her dark-green jean capris.

"How do you know how to do all this stuff? You're a little devil." Gladys said in amusement as Eire began fiddling with the lock, and after a few seconds they heard a satisfying _click._ Eire reached for the wrought iron handle, turned it, and with a slight _creak _they were standing in the foyer of England's house.

"We're in." Eire declared with satisfaction, and strode bravely towards the kitchen, the two others in tow.

Robin Goodfellow viewed the three young people enter England's house.

"Oooh, causing mischief, are they?" He chuckled, hopping down from the cherry tree recently occupied by Eire. "I can't wait to see what trouble they're cooking up. I do think I'll observe."

He darted across the lawn.

"They didn't even close the door all the way. A good trickster always knows not to leave a trail." He chuckled again slightly, and, with that, slipped in through the crack.

_The character Robin Goodfellow/Puck I credit to William Shakespeare's play __A Midsummer Night's Dream__. The only characters in this story that are mine are Gladys and Eire. Hope you enjoyed the trickery-there's more to come! No one's falling in love, but that doesn't mean dear Puck will not keep his clever fairy fingers out of this mischief. ;) Review at will, good Athenians!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning-Use of a bad word in the last sentence. The opposite of heaven. _

Eire strode bravely across the foyer and into the hallway that led to the kitchen, Gladys and Peter following suit. It was a large house, very old, and it had an air of grandeur about it. The walls were adorned with paintings of scenery and kings and queens, and the wooden floors were soft and worn with age.

As the group ventured down the hall, they were unaware of another figure following mischievously behind.

"Here it is!" Eire said, stopping and opening a large door on the left side of the hall. It opened to reveal Arthur's kitchen, a particularly large room that the trio usually avoided at all costs when they were here.

"Look at what he's got in here." Peter said with a boyish mixture of fascination and disgust, pulling open the door of the modest white refrigerator. He took out a plastic bag.

"What is this supposed to be, crumpet or marzipan or something British like that?" He said, poking the shapeless tan-grayish form inside the bag.

"Peter, do you even know what marzipan _is?_" Gladys asked, ruffling his hair as Eire observed the room with her hands on her hips.

"_Yes._" Peter said with a grumpy expression, ducking his head away.

"Sure you do." Gladys said, smiling teasingly, but before Peter could respond Eire turned around to address them.

"We'll just rummage through the cabinets until we find the tea. Peter, you take that area-" She beckoned to a section of cabinets next to the refrigerator and above the stove- "Gladys, there-" She waved her hand at a row on the far side of the kitchen- "And I'll look there." She pointed over at the cabinets over the counters to their right. "Okay, let's go!"

They headed off to their designated areas and began their search.

"Hey look, Eire, Iggy likes Lucky Charms." Peter said, holding up a recently opened box of the sugary cereal.

"Racist pig. You think because I be Irish I be likin' me Lucky Charms?" Eire exaggerated her Irish accent and laughed. "But that's interesting. Alfred told me he was never allowed to eat stuff like that. Good black mail, too. Let me take a picture of it." She pulled out her phone, came across the room, and took a quick snapshot of the box with Arthur's kitchen in the background as proof.

"I found his baking materials." Gladys said, leaning back so the two could see the large array of flour, salt, sugar and other basics. "It all looks so normal, it's quite amazing it turns into the rubbish it does."

"Arthur would be so hurt, Gladys." Eire said sarcastically, winking at her fellow nation, who giggled and turned back around. "Mortified, more like, me being in cahoots with you two children." Gladys replied.

"Who you calling child, lassy?" Eire directed at the girl, who in looks was seemingly the same age as her, if not a bit younger, maybe sixteen or seventeen to Eire's eighteen or nineteen appearance.

Puck peered out from behind a paper towel dispenser, watching the friends break down in laughter around the open cabinets surrounding them.

"I should add to their fun." He mused with a smirk, and sent an apple flying through the air, bonking Eire squarely on her forehead.  
"Who threw that?" She cried, pretending anger as she eyed the two nations.

Then a spoon hit Gladys' ear.

"Oi!" She cried, glaring at Peter, who was hit with a colander before he could say a word in his defense.

And havoc ensued. Laughing raucously, the trio was on their feet, flinging common kitchen items across the room at one another.

"Be _careful!"_ Gladys shouted when a fork narrowly missed her eye. "No sharp objects, Peter!"

They all laughed and went to grab more ammunition when they heard from across the across the house,

"What the DICKENS is going on?"

They all froze, looking straight ahead in terror. They heard heavy footsteps running in the hallway towards the kitchen, and suddenly Eire was pushing them towards the other door, hissing "Go! GO!"

They all ran through the door, flew through the dining room, then Eire was in the lead, turning randomly down hallway after hallway, pounding up a flight of stairs-

"WHAT THE BLOODY-"

They froze.

"Keep going, go!" Gladys cried, shoving Peter into motion. Then they were running again, turning left and right and left again, paying no attention to where it was they were going-

And there were footsteps behind them-

And they didn't know whether to laugh or cry or scream-

"HERE!" Eire cried, pulling open an old and dusty door and pushing them inside-

Then all was quiet.

"Where are-"

"SHH!" Eire hissed, putting a finger to her lips and cocking her head towards the door.

"_WHAT_ is the meaning of this?" They heard Arthur shouting a couple hallways away. "I leave the house for but ten minutes, come back for a folder-and a bloody _tornado's_ swept through my kitchen since I've been gone!"

It was all the trio could do to suppress the giggles bursting out of them as they listened to Arthur scolding his fairy friends.

"What do you mean, you don't know what happened? You three are the only ones here! NO, I don't want to hear it, Peaseblossom." They trio broke down in silent giggles again. "Just…Clean up the mess, and don't let it happen again, alright? Blast, I'm late for the meeting." They heard his footsteps retreat, then all was silent.

"Can we-" Peter started to say, but Eire shushed him. Standing up quietly, she tiptoed over to the door, and felt along the wall until she felt a switch.

She flicked it on.

Blinking, they looked at the room around them. It appeared to be some sort of storage room, with dusty boxes piled against the walls and old chests and trunks stacked up all around.

"Hey, look at this!" Peter cried, running over to an old-fashioned wire dress maker's dummy. "She has fabulous curves, non?" Peter said, running his hand over the rusty wire hips of the model.

"PETER!" Gladys cried, and Eire had to turn around to suppress her laughter. "Where on Earth did you get _that _come from?"  
"Where do you think?" Peter said gleefully, giggling at Gladys' face's bizarre mixture of shock and great amusement.

"More like _who_ do I think." Gladys said, shaking her head, giving Peter a harsh look but failing to mask her smile.

"Well, I'm going to have a look around." Eire said, heading towards a trunk with old-fashioned hinges and dust-covered leather. "We're not sure Iggy's gone yet, and it's quite interesting in here."

"Alright." Gladys said, looking around at the room as Peter tried to maneuver himself inside the wire dummy.

Eire flipped the slightly rusty latches of the trunk and lifted it open.

"This is really fascinating, how many historical artifacts Arthur has up here." Gladys said, inspecting an old manuscript with signatures at the bottom she was trying to make out. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, it's one already!"

"We'd better get going if we're going to obtain that tea." Eire said, shutting an old book she was inspecting and placing it back in the chest of drawers where she'd found it.

Peter jumped up from his place behind a stack of boxes, suspiciously keeping his hands down, hidden by the box. "We're leaving?"

"Yes." Gladys answered, standing up and brushing of her skirt as Eire gave the room one last sweeping glance and headed toward the door.

"Come one, lads, we've got a mission to fulfill." Eire said, and stepped into the hallway. She stopped abruptly.

"_What?"_Peter whined, rubbing his nose and peering around Eire. "I don't see anything."

"That's not it." Eire said, scowling a bit as she looked down the hallway. Then her face brightened. "I do so love adventure." She said, and led the other two down the hallway.

"What? What's going on?" Peter inquired, turning back to look at Gladys. "What-"

"We have no idea where we are, Peter." Gladys answered, peering around her casually.

"Oh." Peter said, looking back ahead. "Cool!"

"I'm sure we'll find the stairs soon." Eire said, deciding to turn right and continuing bravely down the hall. "What could go wrong other than us having to hide some more when Iggy gets back?"

She turned left-

And fell back on Peter, who fell on Gladys, who fell on the floor-

"What the hell are you all doing here?"

They looked up at the figure standing over them, one hand on its hip and a scowl on its face.

"Er-good afternoon, Ms. Findlay, how are you?" Peter stuttered. Gladys glared at him, and he shut up.

"Blair, allow me to explain." Eire said sweetly.

Scotland looked down at them with a scowl.

_The name Peaseblossom belongs to William Shakespeare-it is the name of one of the fairies in __A Midsummer Night's Dream.__ Lucky Charms is copywrited by, uh, what's the name, General Mills! Ya. So don't sue me, please. By the way, in case you were wondering and don't feel like researching-_

_Gladys-__ From the old Welsh name __Gwladus__, possibly derived from __gwlad__ "country"._

_Kinsey-an English surname derived from Old English __cyn__ and __sige__ "royal victory"._

_Eire-Gaelic for Ireland_

_Blair-__From a Scottish surname meaning "plain, battlefield" in Gaelic._

_Findlay-_ _From the Scottish name Fionnlagh / Fionnlaoich, meaning "fair hero" - from the Gaelic elements "fionn" meaning white or fair and "laoch" meaning warrior or hero._

_Hud lan- Magic shore in Welsh_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, you see, Blair, we just wanted to, you know, surprise Iggy with some scones, you know they're his favorite, and, you see, he came home to get something, so we ran upstairs to avoid him, and we got lost, and we were just on our way back downstairs, so…" Eire trailed off at the dark glare Blair gave her.

They were marching down a hallway in Arthur's house, Blair in the lead, followed by Eire, Gladys, and Peter tagging along behind.

"You three are in _awful_ trouble, you realize this?" Blair snapped, making a sharp right, her dark-toned, almost strawberry-blonde braid following behind her. "When Arthur gets back and finds out you've been sneaking around in his home, he's going to be furious." She glanced back at Gladys, her hard, dark green eyes menacing. "I expected better of you, Gladys, I really did." She whipped back around and made another turn.

"We _told _you, we were going to make scones!" Peter cried, craning his neck around the two older girls in front of him, but Gladys grabbed him by the ear and swung him back behind her.

"Don't make things worse, Peter, please." Gladys muttered, smiling pleasantly at Blair when she looked back behind her. "We'll handle this, just be quiet and don't cause any more trouble."

In fact, as they spoke Eire was thinking hard. She was apt at this kind of thing, getting out of bad situations, but she simply couldn't find a way out of this one other than making a break for it, which would just put them in deeper trouble than they were already in. she knew she couldn't convince Blair to let them off the hook, unless…?

"Blair, does Arthur _know_ you're here?" Eire asked innocently.

"What?" Blair said, turning back to look at her.

"Does Ar-"

"I _know_ what you said." Blair said, but still didn't say a word. She stopped walking.

"Well?" Eire pressed, raising her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter. I can give excuse as to why I'm here. _You_-" She shot a glance at Eire- "on the other hand, he won't trust you. I'm responsible. _You_ have a record." She continued walking.

_Dang it,_ Eire thought, following the country. _She has a point._

"I'm just going to wait in the kitchen with you until Arthur gets back." Blair said, turning down the stairs they had just come upon. "Then I'll-" But she never finished the sentence, for at that moment her feet flew out from under her and she fell down the stairs, feet-first on her back.

It wasn't a long fall-soon enough she hit the floor, and stood up, rubbing her back. She turned around.

"You-all of you-what are those smirks for? I tripped, is all! What are you laugh-" Just then a large crash, the sound of a pot or two hitting a hard floor, resounded loudly from another room.

"What the-stay here." Blair said severely, and hurried in the direction of the sound, still hobbling a little from her mysterious tumble.

"I wonder what-" Gladys started to say, but then out of nowhere the trio was whacked off their feet and went tumbling down the stairs.

"_Owww." _Peter whined, rubbing his bottom. "How the heck did that happ-"

"SHHH!" Eire cut in, putting her finger to her lips.

"What-"

"SHHHHHH!" She said again, standing still. They could hear Blair stomping around, trying to find the source of the sound that seemed to mysteriously have no origin, when they all heard it.

Laughter, coming from behind a door across the hall.

On tiptoe, the trio skittered across the room. Eire put a finger to her lips, and slowly opened the door…

"That was bloody brilliant!" London said, shaking with laughter. It was a small room with bookshelves lining the walls and a couple of comfy armchairs. "At first I thought you guys had tripped her, then you _all_ went tumbling down!" He laughed again.

"Henry?" Eire and Gladys cried in unison, but before he could respond Eire and Gladys were pushed aside.

"H-MAN!" Peter cried, tackling the city.

"Hello, Peter." Henry said stiffly, ever the gentleman in front of the ladies. But after that he abandoned attempts at politeness and ruffled Peter's hair. "How's it going, Petey!"  
"Don't call me that! I'm S-man, remember?"

"Sure." Henry said, ruffling his hair again. He turned towards the girls. "So what areyou three doing sneaking about Arthur's house when he's not around?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Eire said challengingly, grinning in her sly way.

"I came back to get a book." He said, beckoning to a thick and intimidating tomb under his left arm. _Always the bookworm, _Eire thought.

"We came to steal Iggy's tea." Peter replied, Eire and Gladys hissing at him to be quiet.

"Steal his tea?" Henry said, frowning slightly. "I understand pranks, but that's a bit cruel, don't you think?"

No one had time to reply before Blair came charging through the door. "YOU THREE!" She shouted, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "GET OVER HERE-"

A pair of arms came up behind Blair, reached under her arms and came up over her shoulders, locking her in place.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Blair! Comment êtes-vous?" said a bright, cheerful female voice.

Before Blair could say a word, she was being dragged out of the room and across the foyer.

"What the bloody he-GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, GIRL! I'm warning you-STOP IT! You bloody frog-"

"Oh no, that's Francis your thinking of, mon cher. I'm no frog, oui? I'm merely related to one."

"BLOODY-"

The four listened to Blair being dragged away, accompanied by her loud protests and curses, then a door closed, and silence.

"What the-" Henry started to say, but then they heard the door open and shut again, and footsteps coming back towards them. They all stared at the door-

"Bonjour!" A woman, the same age as Eire in appearance, wearing a blue knee-length skirt with golden-brown hair stood in the doorway, smiling at them all.

"RYUU?" They all cried in unison, staring at her.

Eire thought, _how the heck did Paris get into England's house?_

_The plot thickens! Kinda. A friend of mine created Paris in her fanfictions, and she was more than happy to let me use Ryuu. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the unearthing of London. He's kind of my dream boyfriend. *sigh* I LOVE YOU HENRY! Anyway..._

_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Blair! Comment êtes-vous?= Hello, Ms. Blair! How are you?_

_Mon cher-My dear_


	5. Chapter 5

"I walked right through the front door." Ryuu said.

They were sitting in the small library room, Ryuu and Gladys in the chairs, Peter sitting on the floor, and Eire and Henry leaning against the bookshelves.

"But what are you doing here?" Gladys asked.

"I was looking for Francis." Ryuu replied. "He told me he might stop by here today, so I thought I'd check. Is he here?"

"No. Well, not that we know of…" Eire said. The island countries all looked nervously about them.

"If he is, he's just sneaking around upstairs, looking for things of Arthur's, le pervertir …" She grinned. "Like dear Blair is now."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Yes, what happened to Blair?" Gladys said. "Or more like, what did you do to her?"

"No, _doing_ things to people is Francis' job." She said, shooting a look at Eire and Henry, one of whom smothered a giggle, the other of whom rolled his eyes and muttered about gits.

"I merely told her where what she was looking for is."

"So that's why she was here? She was looking for something?" Gladys asked.

"Oui."

"What?" Peter asked, sitting upright on his knees.

"Blackmail, in short." Ryuu answered. "Things to use to humiliate Fuzzybrow." She smiled. London muttered something unintelligible under his breath again.

"What did you tell her?" Eire asked, interested.

"I told her where Arthur keeps his-as they say- _rubbers."_

Eire and Gladys couldn't help but snicker a bit, Peter pretended to know what they were talking about and giggled, and the corner of Henry's mouth twitched as he muttered about rude, ungentlemanly frogs.

"Are you _serious? _You know where those are? I didn't know Arthur even _did_ that stuff!" Eire cried.

"Neither do I." Ryuu said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Gladys asked.

"I know." Eire said, comprehension dawning on her. "She _told _Blair she knew where they were, and Blair believed her and went on a search for something she'll never find. Genius." She added to Ryuu, who grinned.

"So, what are we going to do know?" Peter asked.

"We go to get the tea." Eire said decisively, and the group made their way out the door.

"I still don't like the idea." Henry muttered. "Taking a gentleman's tea…What did he ever do to them…?"

Ryuu was the last in the room. She stood up to go. "Mais encore une fois…" She mused quietly, exciting the room, "Qui dit que je ne sais pas vraiment où ils sont?"

_Trans.:_ _But then again, who says I don't really know where they are?_

"Here we are." Eire proclaimed, entering the kitchen. "Let's find that tea before something else goes wrong. Spread out, folks!"

The group spread throughout the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets.

A few minutes of silence, then-

"I found it!" Gladys shouted, holding up a box with proud vigor.

"Awesome!" Peter said, and the group, excepting Henry, went over to collect England's large supply of tea.

"How much do you bleeding _need?"_ Gladys said, pulling out yet another box of "Afternoon Black".

"It's very important for any English household to have-" London started to say, when he stopped abruptly.

"What?" Eire said, then she heard it.

The sound of hooves pounding around upstairs.

They heard it getting more distant, then closer, and on the stairs, in the foyer, then it was right outside the kitchen-

"Bonjour, everyone!" Francis Bonnefoy cried, bursting into the kitchen, floundering to a stop and putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Ahh, Ryuu, how are you?"

"Très bien, merci!" Ryuu replied.

"Francis, what-" Eire started to say, when the unicorn burst through the door.

And charged.

"Au revoir!" Francis shouted, and sprinted for the door.

"What are you all thinking? RUN!" Ryuu cried, and they all followed Francis' lead.

"WHY." Peter said, panting as they turned another corner, "Is a bloody UNICORN chasing us?"

"It's probably a spell Arthur put up against thieves." Eire gasped, leading them around another corner. "Why why the bloody hell are we running around aimlessly-FRANCIS!" She shouted.

He turned around, still running. "Oui?"

"Lead us into a room! Any room!" She gasped, clutching her side. The furious unicorn neighed menacingly behind them.

Then they were all toppling into a room, and Francis was slamming the door against the wrathful unicorn. It whinnied angrily for a few seconds, stomped it's delicate-turned-deadly hooves, and galloped back down the hallway.

Francis turned around, smirking suggestively. "Well, bonjour, everyone."

Henry groaned.

"Mon dieu." Ryuu muttered, looking around with a growing smile on her face.

"What?" Gladys said.

"We're in Arthur's bedroom."

_Francis running from a vengeful unicorn is a rather funny image, is it not?_

_Mon dieu=my god_


	6. Chapter 6

"Good times, good times…" France said quietly from the door, looking around at the room with a fond smile on his face. Eire rolled her eyes as Henry looked at France in scared shock (she knew he was lying and was just saying that to disturb Henry) and put her hands on her hips to survey the room.

"Nice room." She muttered, looking at the, for lack of a better word, gentlemanly finery around her. As Henry looked nervously over his shoulder at Francis every few seconds, and Ryuu exchanged looks with Francis out of the corner of her eye, Peter went to flop onto the bed and Gladys ambled over to a bookshelf, running her fingers along the volumes. Eire was just about to address the group-

When Blair came through the door to the bathroom, looking irked.

"Oh dear." Ryuu muttered, smiling slightly.

"Can't find the bloody things anywhere…You'd think he'd have them somewhere sensible, but no, he has to go and effing hide them…" She muttered, then came to a halt when she saw the large group assembled in front of her, all looking at her with highly amused expressions.

"W-what?" she said, a blush growing in her cheeks. "What are you all doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Blair?" Eire said, one hand on her hip and eyebrows raised, trying to suppress any expression on her face.

"I-that's of no importance to you." Blair stuttered.

"It _is_ if you don't want us to tell Iggy about your snooping around in his bedroom." Eire said.

"If you forget I was ever here," Blair said, "I won't tell him you all were in here, alright?" She pretended to be collected and stern, but she couldn't fully mask the pleading in her expression.

"This is all getting very entertaining." Ryuu muttered, and Francis nodded, both looking quickly down at the floor with sly grins when Eire glared at them.

"It's a deal." Eire said, knowing all along Blair would bargain that. She turned to look at the group.

"Think it's safe to go get that tea now?" she asked.

"As safe as it will ever be, it seems." Gladys replied with a sigh, placing a book back on the shelf she had been looking at.

"I guess we should get going, then." Eire said.

"Uh, guys." Peter said from the window.

"Yes, I suppose so." Gladys said, walking closer to the group from the bookshelf.

"Guys?" Peter said a little louder, turning around to look at them with a scared expression.

"Blair, I suppose you should just leave, Arthur could come back at any minute." Eire said.

"GUYS!" Peter cried. "Who am I, Canada? A voice coming from the curtain just told me that Arthur is home! I looked out the window, and his car is parked out there! We may only have a few minutes before that evil unicorn tells him about us and he comes up here!"

"Okay, Peter." Eire said, going into battle mode. She turned back towards him. "But who's Canada?" She shook her head. "Doesn't matter-let's get moving."

Ryuu sighed. "Poor Mathieu…"

"Je désolé, Francis, but we need someone to take the blame and Iggy won't get as mad at you." Ryuu explained, as Eire and Gladys tied him to the bedpost with an assortment of ties. "You sneak in here all the time."

"He _DOES?"_ Henry said in alarm.

"Perhaps loosen it a bit about it around the waist, mon ami?" Francis said suggestively to Gladys, making her blush and earning a sharp whack on the head from Eire.

"Now, mon cher, there's no need to get violent." He said with a grin. Eire glared, tying the knot around his elbow extra tight.

"And there's no need to worry about Arthur finding out about your little escapade, mes chéris; I know you'll succeed in the end, and his anger and despair will be worth it. My lips are sealed." He turned to Gladys and raised his eyebrows a couple times, making her get even redder. "Blushing runs in the family, I see."

"Done." Eire said with a final sharp tug on a blue patterned tie, and with a final glare at Francis stood up.

"How exactly am I to explain how I got into this situation?" Francis asked Eire.

"Puck says to say that you used the spell book in the second drawer on the right in the desk in the third floor study." Peter said, earning three slightly surprised looks from the other island nations and two bemused looks from the other two.

"I'll never understand that fairy business…" Francis muttered.

"Ummm, that seems a bit too detailed, and besides, Iggy keeps most of his spell books in his office, disguised as cookbooks…" Ryuu said.

"HOW DO THE TWO OF YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?" Henry cried, staring wide-eyed at the two smirking blondes.

"Puck says that it's a special spell book." Peter interrupted. "It has to be that one." He turned back towards the curtain, nodding occasionally, then turned back around. "And you can just say 'the spellbook in the third floor study', Arthur will know which one you're talking about."

"_Special_ spell books, mon dieu…" Francis muttered, shaking his head. "Alright then, I will. I suppose Arthur wouldn't put it past me to know where it is." He smiled. "He shouldn't."

Henry stared at Francis, newly disturbed. Eire nodded, and the group filed out of the room, leaving Francis behind.

_Thank you so much for suggesting Francis be tied up, Ryuu! My friends and I love making Canada (who?) jokes, so I just had to put one in there, if nothing but in honor of Who? Day, July 1. Thank you __GirlLoki and__ jessicahlee94 for being my first review and story alerter! You guys drive me to finish a story that is acting very Canadian in its reader responses!_ _Je désolé=I'm sorry_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Sparkles, calm down, I say! Mr. Sparkles, what is it? You're babbling, I can't understand a word you are saying-Mr. Sparkles, please, this is very ungentlemanly -now, don't get angry! I'm just trying to figure out what you're going on about!" Arthur stood in front of a very agitated unicorn, trying to calm him down while trying to decipher what the unicorn was saying.

"Mr. Sparkles, come now," Arthur said, reaching out to stroke the unicorn's nose. "Now, what _is_ it!" he cried, jumping back when the unicorn shook his mane angrily.

Then Mr. Sparkles froze.

"Mr. Sparkles what," Arthur started to say, then he sensed it too.

"SCONES!" Arthur cried, and raced out the front door, Mr. Sparkles close behind.

"Hey, guys, look, Puck's got Jerk's baby unicorn!"

"It's not _his,_ Peter, it's Mr. Sparkles'." Gladys corrected, as the group huddled around the window Peter was standing in front of in the hallway they were walking down a couple minutes after abandoning Francis.

"He's using a charm so that Arthur and Mr. Sparkles can't see him…Why _is _he helping us, anyway?"

"He likes mischief, the little bugger." Gladys said severely. "You know, he's played more than on trick on me…Why, I sat down on a stool once and it disappeared from right underneath me!" She scowled a bit, watching Arthur and the unicorn chasing the baby wildly around the yard, trying to calm him down.

"This is priceless…" Ryuu said. "I wish- aw, it's over." And indeed, Arthur and Mr. Sparkles were kneeling in front of the young unicorn, comforting him.

"It reminds me of when Peter was little. Well-" Gladys shot him a glance- "Littler than he is now."

"HEY!" Peter cried, but Gladys cut in.

"You and Henry were rough-housing once, and he hit you too hard or something, and there you were, crying on ground, with Henry trying to console you. Then Arthur came out and held you, and you were better in a couple minutes." She smiled. "I wish Arthur and I had had times like that, but our relationship was never good…"

"I know what you mean." Eire said, looking on as Arthur stood up with Mr. Sparkles and Scones and waved them off as he headed back into the house and the two unicorns magically vanished.

"I remember that." Henry said, smiling. "You two were over for a short weekend visit, weren't you?"

"That was it, yes." Eire said, nodding.

"Those visits were always a bit awkward. They still are." Gladys said.

They stood for a while. Then Eire broke the silence.

"You know what, guys?" She said, "I have an even better idea than stealing Arthur's tea."

"What, setting his office on fire?"

"Peter!" Gladys cried, but Eire ignored them.

"No, follow me."

Arthur walked into the kitchen and was stopped short in his tracks.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BRITAIN HAPPENED HERE!"

Every open surface, and a few cabinets with open doors, were covered with every glass, bowl, and pan that Arthur owned, all filled to the brim with tea.

Arthur stormed forward. "I swear whoever did this will-" He stopped, seeing a note on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He picked it up.

_There's a surprise waiting for you in the parlor._

It was slightly scrawly cursive handwriting, and it wasn't signed.

"If I didn't recognize that printing as someone else's, I would think it was Francis. So who…" He trailed off, looking at the disaster around him, and headed for the parlor.

"So glad you could join us, Arthur." Eire said with a smile.

"What…?" Arthur trailed off, staring at Henry, Peter, Gladys and Eire all sitting down with cups of tea, smiling.

"Sit down." Eire said, beckoning to a chair next to her.

"Erm-what exactly is going on? How did you get in? You two never visit…" He addressed Gladys and Eire, sitting down and taking the cup of tea Eire offered him.

"We just thought it would be nice to come by and say hello." Eire smiled mischievously.

"Oh lord, please tell me you're only talking about the kitchen." Arthur laughed, taking a sip of the tea.

Arthur came upstairs an hour after everyone had left. He started loosening his tie and opened his bedroom door, a smile still lingering on his face.

He pulled the door open.

"WHAT THE HE-"

Eire sat, thinking to herself.

_Even though we never did get that tea… _She smiled to herself. _That whole escapade was still very, very worth it. Times have changed, and so has the family of the Isles._

_The end, folks! I hope you all enjoyed it, and liked the ending. It's been so much fun writing this! There will be more stories involving this bunch to come, so make sure to Author Alert me so you know when they come! Thanks to everyone who took the time to favorite and comment, and to my friend Ryuu for her input. Thank you all!_


End file.
